


Tease

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Sex Positions, Table Sex, Teasing, Touchy-Feely, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not from a prompt, but the yoga session group pictures gave me ~thoughts, so have a snippet ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> not from a prompt, but the yoga session group pictures gave me ~thoughts, so have a snippet ;)

Dalton sighed in contentment as he laid back against the tabletop, feeling his shirt hitch just enough to make for shivers on his exposed skin. Or that could've been the way MacKenzie was looking at him, that sly spark of desire that he knew how to do.

"Enjoying the view?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Mhmm." MacKenzie gripped to a calf, fingers digging in sweet possession as he lifted and bent the leg enough to rest on his shoulder.

"Ohh..." Warmth spread out from the pit of Dalton's stomach and he tried scooting closer to be touching more of the young man's body, something he just needed.

"I knew that yoga class would come in handy." MacKenzie laid his free hand on Dalton's waist to rub in circles and leaned close enough for a gratefully-accepted kiss.

"Mmm..." Dalton rolled his hips much as he could under this position and gave that delicious bottom lip a few nibbles before MacKenzie had to pull away. How he loved watching that skin flush. "You just want any excuse for one of us to be bent up," he breathed and licked his lips.

MacKenzie shrugged and stroked up and down the raised leg to approving sighs. Such long fingers that knew how to work their magic...

"I really like your legs. They've always been in great shape."

Dalton was going to pretend the blood rushing to his face was excitement and not blushing. "Happens when you gotta dance for a living." Then something registered in his mind and he had to blink. Wait, _always_?

"Holy shit, you've been creeping on my old videos, haven't you?"

MacKenzie didn't say anything as he continued to caress and grind against the younger body, but his smile spoke plenty.

Dalton felt an odd hiccup of pleasure in his throat and had to cover his mouth. Seriously, if he had a dollar for every time a fangirl told him about catching up on all his older work he wouldn't need to be competing, but there was something in MacKenzie's subtle confession to set his heart racing. _He always wants to keep his eyes on me..._

He waved a hand around to playfully bat at the young man's arms while lips curled into a teasing smirk. "Pervin' on jailbait. You nasty," the last word rose in pitch along with his hips when the intimate moves touched a particular nerve inside him. With a hiss of delight he latched his other leg around MacKenzie's waist and strained to sit up for more kisses.

MacKenzie murmured something that could've been a "you like it" against his lips and grabbed the back bottom hem of his shirt, another sensation of fingertips digging into his skin. Dalton held to the young man's collar and breathed into his kisses like his lungs were on the verge of exploding, ecstatic bliss ebbing and flowing through his nerves. Attention like this? Yeah, he definitely liked _that_.


End file.
